The New Jedi
by ItDoesn'tMatterWhoIAm
Summary: Rey is pregnant. She doesn't know who the father is or how she came to be pregnant, but after finding Luke Skywalker alone Ahch-To she goes into labor and only the experienced Jedi seems to understand her condition. (anyone can adopt/add to the story. have fun!)


The Millennium Falcon landed on the grassy terrain of a lush green island in the middle of an eternally expansive ocean in the heart of the planet Ahch-To with its two occupants piloting the aged craft expertly. Chewbacca, the most seasoned of the two pilots, and the Wookie best friend to the late Han Solo watched nervously as Rey, his co-pilot and new friend, clumsily walked out of the descended ramp offering access to the ship itself.

Rey walked slowly and awkwardly alone the rocky, seldom tread trail with one hand on her back and her other hand on her swollen belly.

At the top of a rocky overlook that extended out toward the ocean was the living legend himself, Luke Skywalker: the last Jedi.

Sensing the approaching young woman and sensing an odd source of new life Luke turned to face the woman and lowered his hood as she stopped to stand a few yards away from him.

Rey didn't know what to say, if anything at all. What could she say? One minute she was salvaging wreckage on her home planet of Jakku and the next thing she knew a sudden surge of energy she didn't understand had found its way inside of her creating new life against her will. It didn't take long for her condition to become noticeable and a hindrance to her work, but it didn't stop her from trying to make a living.

Upon finding a small droid known a BB-8 being absconded by Jawa scrappers Rey intervened and unknowingly set in motion additional events that she couldn't begin to understand.

After meeting a defected Storm Trooper known as Fynn, meeting Han Solo and Chewbacca, and managing to withstand saber combat with Kylo Ren; Rey was exhausted and knew she'd give birth soon. Somehow, deep down inside, she knew the only reason she managed to survive her duel with Kylo Ren is because he allowed her to live. She also knew that he was somehow connected to her but she didn't understand how.

It was General Leia Organa who decided that Rey should be the one to track down Luke as she not only showed sign of tremendous skill with the Force, but because it'd be safer for the expectant mother to be far away from the warring Rebel Alliance and First Order.

Luke stared at Rey silently, studying the young woman. His eyes were drawn to the swollen expanse of her stomach poorly concealed beneath the fabric of her grey robes. There was something special about this woman and special about the child she was reluctantly carrying.

"Who are you?" Luke finally asked as he stared at Rey intently.

"Rey." She answered quickly as she rubbed her hand over her stomach. "I'm searching for Luke Skywalker."

Luke nodded once and approached her. "Your child," He stated with a certain tone. "who is the father?"

"I don't-" Rey suddenly winced and put both hands to her stomach as a sharp contraction tore through her abdomen.

Luke put his hand to her stomach and closed his eyes. The pain lessened as Luke passed calming energy from his palm to her abdomen.

"Please..." Rey begged. "Leia sent me. She said you could help me."

"I'm not sure what Leia believes I can do for you." Luke replied sadly as he turned away. "But I can't help you."

"I don't expect a miracle, only answers."

"And I have none to give."

Before Rey could say anything else another contraction tore through her and sent her to her knees in pain.

Luke froze and looked back at the pained woman. He was conflicted. While he could sense that she and her child were important to the Jedi order he already disbanded the Jedi and refused to train another. But he wanted to help her. He couldn't explain why but all he knew was he felt compelled to help her.

As Rey cried out in pain Chewbacca heard her and came running from the Millennium Falcon and to her side.

"Chewie?!" Luke was genuinely surprised to see the Wookie. "Where's... Where's Han?"

Chewie answered in his native tongue, a language Luke never understood, as he picked up Rey and carried her back to the Falcon. Luke couldn't stop himself from following Chewie as he carried the laboring woman back to the ship.

After laying Rey down on the bed in the makeshift medical wing designated on the ship, Chewie ran his hand with a surprising gentleness through Rey's hair.

Luke followed inside and sat down on a chair next to the bed. "Rey. Where is Han?"

With tears in her eyes she told Luke the entire story. She told him about her life on Jakku, meeting Fynn, Han's death and her duel with Kylo Ren.

Luke didn't know what to say. All he could do was sit quietly, lost in thought as he used the Force to monitor Rey's condition.

Rey cried out again as yet another contraction, this one more painful than the previous held tight and lingered. Luke reached out with his left hand, his remaining hand, and held Rey's hand tightly.

"Chewie," Luke turned to the Wookie standing over them. "we're going to need some blankets. This is going to happen now and there's nothing we can due to stop it."

Chewie nodded and muttered something in Kashyyyk as he set about locating the requested blankets.

"Rey," Luke spoke to her in a very calm voice. "you're going to be okay. At the very least I can help you through this."

"Thank you..."

 **-End(?)**

 ***** feel free to continue this story, just don't kill anyone off. I want to see how far this story goes! Take it away my fellow writers!


End file.
